Oops!
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts x svt fanfiction. jimin x jihoon, hoshi x jungkook ) Jungkook mendengar suara aneh, dan mengajak Jimin untuk sama-sama menguping. Kira-kira itu suara apa?


**Oops!**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, AU

Pair: Hoshi x Jungkook . Jimin x Jihoon

Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Lee Jihoon

Length: Oneshoot

 **.**

 **WARNING: Crack Couple, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **.**

Jungkook saat itu sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong asramanya, sambil beberapa kali menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Tujuan utamanya adalah; kamarnya (dia sekamar dengan Jimin, omong-omong). Dia ingin sekali beristirahat setelah lelah seharian berlatih _dance_ dengan teman-temannya. Pintu kamarnya sudah di depan mata, tapi niatnya untuk membuka pintu mendadak berhenti ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu asing.

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Soonyoung—kakak kelas dan juga kekasih pirangnya. Kamar Soonyoung terletak tepat di depan kamarnya dan Jimin, jadi dia bisa mendengar suara asing itu dengan begitu jelas. Jungkook awalnya hanya menganggap kalau suara itu hanyalah perasaannya saja, tapi itu terdengar begitu nyata karena sekarang dia sedang menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Soonyoung.

Yang membuat Jungkook panas adalah—ia mendengar suara yang mirip seperti orang _berciuman_.

Astaga, jika Jungkook boleh meledak saat itu juga, dia bisa saja menghancurkan asrama itu. Tapi dia ingat, dia sedang berada di lantai tiga sebuah gedung, membuat gempa bumi mendadak di lantai tiga merupakan hal yang sangat lucu. Dan mustahil.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sebuah suara membuat Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mengupingnya dengan mendadak, dan yang ia dapat adalah Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah," Jungkook berkedip, "lebih baik kau kemari." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Jimin mendekat dan menguping seperti yang ia lakukan barusan.

Jimin menurut, dia mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Soonyoung. Lima detik berikutnya, kedua mata Jimin membola dan dia menatap Jungkook tak percaya. "Y-yang di dalam itu…" kata Jimin tergagap.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ ; pacarku." Jungkook mendengus sebal. "Bonus, Jihoon- _hyung_ ; pacarmu."

Jimin dengan begitu ragu mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya. "Apakah mereka"—dia menelan ludah—"sedang berciuman?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu, dengarlah suaranya. Bukankah itu begitu je—" Perkataannya terputus begitu saja karena pintu terbuka secara tak sengaja. Penyabab utamanya adalah Jungkook, dia menempatkan tangannya di gagang pintu, dan menekannya dengan kuat tanpa sengaja.

Pintu terbuka dan keduanya terjatuh dengan tidak begitu elitnya, dengan bonus Jimin berada di atas Jungkook. Beruntung sekali Jungkook sedang tidak berada dalam posisi terlentang.

.

Soonyoung sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya, dengan Macbook di pangkuannya, ditambah dengan dua permen tangkai rasa cokelat di genggamannya. Bersama dengan Jihoon yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, dengan Macbook di meja.

"Hei, kau mau?" Soonyoung menawarkan salah satu permen yang ia genggam tadi. Jihoon menoleh, dan mengangguk. Soonyoung melemparkan satu permen tangkai itu dan Jihoon menangkapnya dengan mudah. Setelah membuka bungkus permen tangkai itu dan mengemutnya sekali, Jihoon bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Soonyoung menoleh sedikit, lalu matanya kembali beralih ke layar Macbooknya. "Tugas dari Yoon _ssaem_ "—dia memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi—"tenggat waktunya besok, dan tugasnya banyak. Beruntung dia hanya menyuruh mengirimkannya lewat _e-mail_."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung terkejut. "Kau serius? Kirimkan padaku apa saja tugasnya, lewat _e-mail_."

"Baiklah," Soonyoung mengangguk setuju. Jemari dengan lihai mengetik semua materi yang dijadikan tugas oleh guru mereka, dan mengirimkannya ke Jihoon yang langsung berterima kasih kepada Tuhan ketika _e-mail_ itu masuk ke _inbox_ nya.

"Aku bisa saja mati jika aku tidak mengerjakan tugas jahanam ini." Jihoon memasukkan lagi permennya ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulai mengetik banyak hal. Yoon ssaem memberikan mereka tugas sejarah tentang masa peperangan romawi kuno. Bagi Soonyoung, tugas yang seperti itu amat sangat menyebalkan.

Keduanya sibuk mengetik, selama lima belas menit lamanya—tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara permen tangkai yang keluar-masuk dari dalam mulut mereka.

Dua menit kemudian, Soonyoung dan Jihoon diberikan pemandangan yang mengejutkan dari arah pintu.

.

Posisi yang sungguh tidak enak untuk dipandang, dan itu pula yang Tuhan berikan kepada Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Jungkook dan Jimin dengan posisi Jimin yang menindih Jungkook.

Soonyoung menatap kedua remaja yang masih dalam posisi aneh itu dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian mengeluarkan permen dari dalam mulutnya. "Kalian sedang apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Keduanya langsung tersadar, dengan cepat Jimin menarik diri dan membiarkan dirinya untuk berdiri, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berada di lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook berdiri dan mengusap celananya. Tatapan tajam dihadiahkan kepada Jimin, pengirimnya adalah Lee Jihoon. Jimin yang jelas-jelas masih takut dengan kekasihnya, hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangan ke sana ke mari, sambil bersiul canggung.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa geli, dia jadi ingin tahu apakah ada seseorang yang meniup tengkuknya. Soonyoung meletakkan Macbooknya di ruang kosong di samping tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu berjalan ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook yang begitu sadar jika Soonyoung mulai berjalan ke arahnya, hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, sambil terus menggumamkan _mampus mampus mampus_.

Permen Soonyoung masih setia berada di dalam mulutnya, dan Soonyoung memindahkannya ke sebelah kanan dalam mulutnya. Tangannya meraih pergelangan Jungkook dan sedikit menariknya agar remaja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah dan telinga Jungkook berubah kemerahan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Soonyoung geram.

Soonyoung melirik wajah Jungkook sekilas, kemudian dia beralih untuk menatap Jihoon yang sedang menatap Jimin. "Jihoon- _ah_ , sana pergi ke kamar Jimin- _hyung_. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengan si _tokki_ ini."

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah," kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Selama tiga detik dia menatap Jimin, melalui tatapan itu dia berbicara _kita-harus-membicarakan-ini-di-kamar-sekarang._ Jihoon berjalan keluar kamarnya dan Soonyoung, kemudian menekan kenop pintu kamar Jungkook dan Jimin, memasukinya begitu saja.

Jimin sedikit membungkuk ke arah Soonyoung dan lelaki itu membalasnya, kemudian Jimin segera berlari keluar dan tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kini menatap Jungkook, lalu menunjuk ke arah ranjangnya menggunakan dagu, angkuh. "Duduk di sana," dia berucap dingin, Jungkook beruntung dia masih punya kesabaran. Jika tidak lelaki bermarga Kwon itu bisa saja mati ditangannya detik itu juga.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang Soonyoung yang berlapiskan seprai bergambar bendera amerika serikat, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang itu sambil menatap layar Macbook Soonyoung yang masih menyala. Tapi pandangannya langsung teralihkan ketika Soonyoung datang, berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, sepuluh halaman, _font_ Times New Roman, ukuran _font_ 12, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jimin- _hyung_ tadi?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kenapa hyung mendadak terdengar seperti Jung _ssaem_ sih? Suka sekali memberikan tu—" kalimatnya terpotong karena tatapan tajam dari Soonyoung, dan dia membuat batuk dengan sengaja setelah itu. "Eh, ehm. Maksudku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya."

"Sepertinya kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Seorang Jeon Jungkook _tidak akan pernah bisa_ berbohong—lihat, bahkan telingamu sudah memerah sekarang. Jawab dengan jujur," Soonyoung mendengus sebal, jengkel juga jika Jungkook berusaha berbohong padahal ia tahu bahwa dirinya itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah. Aku tadi menguping karena aku mendengar sebuah suara, mirip suara ciuman. Dan kabar buruknya itu berasal dari kamarmu dan Jihoon-hyung. Menurutmu apa yang aku pikirkan setelah itu?"

"Kami sedang menonton film dewasa?"

"Si bodoh, bukan itu."

"Kau pikir kami sedang ciuman?"

"Nah," Jungkook menjetikkan jarinya, senang karena Soonyoung akhirnya bisa menebak juga.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Jangan konyol, _aku_ tidak pernah mencium siapapun dalam hidupku selain _kau_."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan gulingmu, atau bantalmu? Bagaimana dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu?"

Jika saja Soonyoung diberi kesempatan untuk membunuh Jungkook, dia akan melakukan itu sekarang juga. "Baiklah bocah, dengarkan aku lebih dulu," Soonyoung melirik Macbooknya yang masih menyala, kemudian menutupnya menggunakan kaki. Jungkook sempat menatapnya kebingungan ketika melakukan hal itu, "aku dan Jihoon sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Yoon _ssaem_ , dan kami makan permen tangkai. Apakah itu sudah jelas?"

"Sudah,"

Soonyoung tersenyum singkat. "Nah, begitu."

"Tapi, tetap saja sama karena kau berduaan dengannya di kamarmu."

Soonyoung mendesis. " _Kau pikir hanya aku saja yang punya teman sekamar di asrama ini, hah?_ "

Jungkook terkekeh gemas. "Maafkan aku," kemudian dia beranjak berdiri, menatap Soonyoung. "Aku suka jika melihatmu kesal, imut sekali."

Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

"Aku, aku lebih _manly_ daripada kau."

"Baiklah, jangan bilang kau lupa; kau menangis saat menonton film horror yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan."

"Jangan mengumbar aibku!"

"Itu bukanlah aib."

"Pacar macam apa kau?!"

Dan terus saja begitu.

.

Jihoon melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, sambil menatap Jimin, meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jungkook tadi? Jawab dengan jujur."

"Kami menguping," jawabnya langsung, Jimin sedikit menggertakkan giginya secara tak sengaja karena gugup mendadak. Entah kenapa Jihoon kini kelihatan begitu menakutkan di matanya.

Jihoon menaikkan sebelas alisnya, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Lalu?"

"Lalu Jungkook secara tidak sengaja menekan gagang pintu, dan pintunya terbuka. _Poof_ , aku tak sengaja menindihnya."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya santai, tidak meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Jihoon kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Jimin, dan berjalan ke arah rak buku yang banyak berisikan buku pelajaran (tapi di sana banyak terselip novel-novel picisan, begitu Jihoon menyebutnya). Jihoon mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran sejarah milik Jimin, kemudian membawanya ke ranjang Jimin dan duduk di sana sambil membaca buku itu.

Bukannya Jimin mau egois atau bagaimana, tapi dia sangat benci jika Jihoon sudah mulai mengabaikannya. Seperti saat ini. Sedihnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_?" panggilnya, sambil berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan duduk di lantai, di samping ranjang. Jihoon tidak merespon, dia hanya membalikkan halaman buku sejarah itu dan terus membacanya.

Jimin paling tidak suka diabaikan, dia akan mencari cara apapun agar Jihoon mau meresponnya. Hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah merampas buku yang Jihoon pegang dan berdiri di hadapannya, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima senti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jihoon, sambil mencoba untuk meraih bukunya kembali. Dia berhasil mengapitnya sedikit menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk, tapi dia tidak berhasil mengambil bukunya.

Jimin tersenyum. "Mengambil bukumu, maksudku, bukunya milikku tapi sedang dibaca olehmu," katanya dan senyuman semakin melebar di wajahnya.

"Iya, baiklah, aku tahu. Kembalikan," Jihoon meringis dan kembali menarik buku itu, kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tambahan tenaga. Tapi perbandingan kekuatan Jimin dan Jihoon itu bisa dibilang cukup jauh, Jihoon tentu saja berada dalam posisi paling bawah.

Jihoon mendesah kecewa dan melepaskan buku itu dari tangannya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah."

"Oh," desah Jimin dengan menggoda, "secepat itu, sayang?"

"Habis kau menyebalkan."

"Lebih menyebalkan lagi saat aku tahu kalau tadi kau berciuman dengan Soonyoung."

"Demi semua kolor warna-warni milikmu yang pernah kulihat, kami tadi makan permen."

Jimin menatap Jihoon curiga, tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan pernyataan Jihoon. "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak yakin, ya?"

Jihoon mendengus sebal. "Lagipula aku _tidak pernah_ berciuman dengan siapapun," suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat, membuat Jimin gemas dan merasa ingin mencubit Jihoon saat itu juga. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, pasti dia akan mendapat hadiah cap lima jari di lengan atasnya.

Jimin tahu kalau Jihoon belum pernah berciuman, mencium tangan orang saja dia tidak pernah, apalagi mencium bibir. Jimin ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama yang merebut _first kiss_ nya.

"Kalau begitu"—Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon—"biar aku saja yang menciummu duluan," katanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihoon.

Detik berikutnya, yang ada hanyalah kedua bola mata Jihoon yang membola.

 **The End**

 **.**

 _kohai & kohei_


End file.
